memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:HMS Enterprize
UK 1) According to the Memory Alpha page on the United Kingdom, the UK was formed in 1709. Therefore the HMS Enterprise (l'Enterprise captured in May 1707, according to "History of the Vessel Enterprise", Ronald M Roden Jr, Intergalactic Press, 1992) would have been an English ship, not a British one. 2) This HMS Enterprise was not spelt with a 'z' (same ref). The first HMS Enterprize was a 5th rated vessel built in 1709 at Lock, Plymouth (same ref). 3) This Enterprise was not the first of her name. In 1587, Enterprise of England sailed with Drake (same ref), with two other HMS Enterprise's (still no 'z') following in 1616 and 1639 (same ref) I'd suggest an update if these facts can be verified. :I'm not sure about the MA information, but the United Kingdom was formed in 1801 when Great Britain and Ireland were unified. The country's full title was "The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland." Great Britain came into existence in 1707 when the Scottish and English Parliaments were combined (or rather the Scottish Parliament was dissolved in favor of the English one). So the HMS Enterprise could have initially been an English ship, but would have been considered a "British Ship" after the union of Parliaments, which happened that same year. However, as early as 1602 James I of England referred to himself as "King of Great Brittaine," a title taken up by many of his successors, despite the fact that England and Scotland were still separate countries at the time. -- General Grant 00:26, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Actually, the ENTERPRISE you reffer to was occasionally spelt with a Z. It was a common custom of that era which has been discontinued. A REDDSON Name I know the text shows an "Z", but I was under the impression that was how a "S" looked at the time. - 08:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :It may have been the "S" of the time, but if so, that should be noted in a bgnote. It was spelled "Enterprize" in the image of the ship, so it is "Enterprize" here. :) -- sulfur 10:19, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, no. If that is literally how "S" looked at the time, than it is an S. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:47, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Scratch that, something about all of that doesn't line up, since the "S" in "HMS" still looks normal. Archduke, am I missing something in your meaning? --OuroborosCobra talk 15:50, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::So this apparently is a problem elsewhere. People don't know which spelling is correct and I don't think it matters on this site since it shows a Z in the image. Though it seems the general consensus is that it's probably an S. — Morder (talk) 19:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I spent some time looking this up, and it seems that this spelling, while archaic, is technically correct for the time. It would be spelled as HMS Enterpris''e'' today, but that's because the language has changed. - 20:13, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Two ships The images, that of "HMS Enterprize" from the opening credits, and that of "HMS Enterprize/Enterprise" from Archer's ready room, clearly depict two different ships. The first appears to be a galleon with 2 masts and is thus probably to be dated to the 16th/early 18th century. The second is a 3-masted frigate of the late 18th century - which would accord with Archer saying that it was "nearly 400 years" old.– 10:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Reference Is there a specific reference identifying the HMS Enterprize as the first ship to bear the name? Catiline63 15:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ¿Galleon? ¿REALLY? Unless you are going to tell me the HMS ENTERPRISE referred to was sail- and oar-powered, she was NOT a “galleon,” as that is the real definition of galleon (and neither are any OTHER vessel referenced here). Properly, she should be referred to simply as a ship. A REDDSON :Where are you getting that definition? While there were early ships called "galleons" that had both oar and sail, it does not seem to be a requirement. The defining ship of the class, the Spanish Galleons, did not have oar capability. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Removed Design, period, and the sketch in Captain Archer's ready room indicate this was more likely the HMS Enterprise (with an S) launched in 1848 which made two trips into the Arctic Ocean. The second of which, in 1850, is credited with discovering the Northwest passage (though it was Enterprise's subordinate ship HMS Investigator which completed the voyage first and earned this credit). Unrelated and/or speculation. - 00:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) HMS Enterprize (mirror) The HMS Enterprize was also seen in the opening credits of "In a Mirror, Darkly": The same image was used, plus an additional filmed sequence where Enterprizse is seen firing/being fired upon. Is this appearance substantive enough to warrant a page of its own, i.e. HMS Enterprize (mirror)? --Markonian (talk) 19:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :It should either have a separate page or this page could be given the multiple realities banner and a line about the mirror version added. I don't have a preference either way. 31dot (talk) 20:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Could it have been the 1774 Enterprise/ze? Just to add a little, twist, it could also have been: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Enterprise_(1774) This was a Galleon (3 or 4 masted and full sail). Note it was sometimes spelt with a zed, not an es :-) -- 00:20, January 14, 2018 (UTC)